


The Shadow and the Titan

by Patronous_lawrence



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronous_lawrence/pseuds/Patronous_lawrence
Summary: When Kronos asked Tempus Animarum on her visit to the edge of Tarturas to reform him, He hadn't expected this.





	1. The Titan Arises

**Author's Note:**

> Lets have some fun, Shall we~?  
> (Di, get away from my keyboard)

  
_Di Inferi was a Half Blood son of Hades and mortal Karen Inferi, Half brother of Bianca and Nico di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque. Owner of KiaKita the black and white cat, Ruler of the Darkness Children Empire, strongest darkness siren to live, 92 when our story begins.  
Kronos is a lord of time, Titan who worked to destroy Olympus, Defeated by Perseus Jackson, son of Gaea and Ouranos, Reformed by the roman Goddess Tempus Animarum for another chance of life as a mortal, arrives at camp halfblood where our story begins._

__

__Di watched as a dirty blond, gold eyed teen with scars all along his body and face, wearing a gold T shirt and black pants and combat boots stared at the expanse of land that was Camp HalfBlood. From the strawberry patches of bright red hue to the cabins of the gods, Zeus and Hera’s bleeding extravagance while smaller ones like Hades and Poseidon's sat silently without a need to impress, to the large dining pavilion where children began to gather for lunch a moment after the horn sounds.  
“You never told me your name.” The blond jumps a bit and looks back at him, still in obvious shock of the camp. “Uh… I don’t think that’s a... good idea.” The teen looks down, feigning interest in his shoes and messing with a deep purple bracelet around his wrist. Di noticed a little black charm and attempted to look closer, but the other boy continued messing with it, obstructing the view of it.  
“Why’s that Kid?” Di watched as he continued nervously fiddling with his bracelet. ADHD probably, most half bloods have it. He raises an eyebrow as the kid seems to think about whether or not to say it. When he finally did speak, Di couldn’t understand a single word he said.  
“Louder and less mumbling.” he didn’t mean to snap at the poor kid, but he did anyways out of habit. He didn’t even apologize for it as he finally got a straight answer. “I-I’m… crow-...cron...” He nodded encouragingly to get him to finish. “I won’t say anything if you tell me.”  
“Kronos, I’m a reformed, mortal Kronos.” Kronos revealed his scythe charm on the bracelet. Di stood in shock, disbelief and a whole dozen of other emotions floating around for a moment…  
Knowing this scrawny, shy, and nervous teenager who was what, 15? was the guy responsible for making bianca die on a mission for artemis and nico become so sad and distraught, and never the same happy kid for years to come, He wanted to hate him. But he strangely couldn’t, and later he would swear to the gods, he truly tried many times. He just  seemed so vulnerable and scared in his mortal form…  
“Alright, mind if i call you Kron?” Di smirked at how the silly nickname, almost purred to him, made Kronos blush. Kronos smiled a bit and nodded quickly, finally looking Di in the eye without hesitation.  
“Yup, now why don’t we get something to eat? I’m hungry.” Di nodded back to him and began at a leisurely stroll to the Pavilion. 

__As Di opened the doors into the pavilion for his new friend, everyone slowly stared in shock, especially Percy Jackson, as he said “But Kronos, you wanna sit with me?” He looked out into the hall and glared at anyone who was still staring, before smiling to Kron and motioning him in, shocking everyone that they made friends.  
Leo soon recovered though, which Di was grateful for later, and shouted out to them, waving his arms around like a lunatic. “Hey, Hey! Over here!” Di managed a grateful chuckle, something only Leo and his cat can really manage and led Kron over to the table. Jason also flashing a smile at them, which he’s learned is code name for ‘hey, you actually spoke to someone else for once!’ Di rolled his eyes and began a conversation with Kron.  
He decided that night to show him his favorite place.  
The trip wasn’t awkward like you may think it was. In fact, they made very light conversation, along with Kronos whining every once in awhile to get Inferi to tell him where they were going. It was all in vain, he never gave in.  
When they came to the edge of the woods where kids played capture the flag Kronos hesitated a bit. “We’re, going in the forest?” His companion smirked at him. “Scareeed krooon~? Need me to hold your hand~?” Kronos blushed and glared at Inferi. “No, I can handle it Inferi, I’m stronger than you.” he growled back. “Do you need me to go get a torch so you won’t be in the darkness?”  
Inferi just continued smirking, the bastard, and waved his hand dismissively. “No, but touche.” He basically skipped into the dark wood and chuckled as Kronos struggled to keep up with him. Damn he was fast! Kronos was running trying to stay in step with the 14 looking son of hades when he suddenly jumped onto the edge of a large, gnarled tree.  
“C’mon, Slowpoke! Get climbin! It’s wicked hard if you aren’t good enough!” He laughed at the blond’s confusion as he climbed expertly up the tree to a wooden fort. It took a few moments and some slips, but Kronos made it up eventually, Inferi laughing all the while as he watched.  
“This is the tree house me and KiKi made when I first arrived here, Like it?” he smiled like a kid in a candy store as Kronos looked around. The place was small, but so cozy. From the open wall showing the tree tops and stars, fireplace lit up with flames, to the electronics laying on dark, mahogany polished shelves on the sides. And the little bed made by the fire of blue sheets and pillows.  
“Excuse me Dear, would you mind giving over that scythe for me to polish and sharpen? I would like to make sure it’s in good condition” Kronos looked down and saw that a black and white cat was holding it’s paw out upside down like it was waiting for a coin. He realized the cat just spoke and handed over his scythe with some anxiety.  
That’s when his new life really got weird 


	2. The Hound Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have fun in Di's time of pain~

**Chapter II, The Hound Awakens** __  
_Di Inferi was as close as you could get for a strange child, but of course, like everyone else, He has secrets he can’t tell. That he should.  
Kronos was a titan, and even just his eyes were strange, but he turned out rather normal for a teen “his age” But even he could tell something was bothering his best friend, Di Inferi, when no one else did. Not even the normals._

Kronos smiled at the small buzz in the pavilion of children chattering excitedly, especially the Ares cabin, in anticipation for the Capture the Flag game later that day. It was May 20, 2016 on a Friday, and in his excitement for the first game he hadn’t initially realized Inferi’s disappearance. That was until he turned to his right a bit where Inferi had always sat and noticed he wasn’t there.  
Kronos’s smile disappeared in an instant and he looked around a bit, scanning all the chattering half bloods for the one person who treated him normally. “Where is he…” He mumbled to himself and continued to look around. When this search proved in vain, he turned to one of Inferi’s good friends, Valdez.  
“Hey Valdez, do you... maybe, know wh-where Inferi might be?” Kronos internally cursed himself for stuttering in his awkwardness of having to speak to Valdez. But the hephaestus boy just stopped talking, seeming to ponder the question himself.  
“Dunno really, but he might be hanging out having a party of one in the Hades cabin.” Kronos nodded in appreciation before getting up and almost running out the pavilion, mind reeling attempting to figure out why he was missing from his side.  
Di sat curled up on his bed in the Hades cabin Nico built years ago. He was clutching the black glowing and whirring diamond on his gray necklace/collar. The other hand clutching his stomach in an attempt to calm the sharp, stabbing pain in it. He knew why it was there, and how the pain wouldn’t go away until it happens. Doesn’t mean he’ll admit it though.  
Di jumped a bit as someone pounded on his door, scaring him out of his dark thoughts. Why would anyone be out here at cabin 13 during lunch? He fought with himself for a moment before his curiosity won out.  
“C-C’m in.” he put up an internal score for managing to croak it out through the blinding pain. He could hear the door slam against the other side of the cabin, hitting with a sharp smack against the black walls. Frantic steps in boots slammed against the flooring as someone came running over to Di.  
“Inferi! Wh-what’s wrong!?” he smiled sadly a little bit at Kron, knowing he was so worried. But it quickly faded as he realized he couldn’t tell him what was wrong. “‘M a bit s-sick, but it w-won’t heal.” Kron obviously took the lie with hesitation, and even though he felt an immediate pang of guilt and regret, he was glad he wouldn’t have to explain it now.  
“Okay. Okay” his voice suddenly got a LOT softer and warm. “Are you in alot of pain?” with a weak nod, he closed his eyes. “Some pain-k-killers would b-” a small hacking fit follows as Kron gets closer and rubs his back and frowns with a worried look in his eyes. Di waved him away a moment after it stopped though.  
”Be nice if you could manage.” listening as Kron rushed out to go gather things with a small. “Be right back, Inferi.” And a muttered. “making me so worried and not even telling me you’re sick. Selfish.” he frowned unhappily.  
After he left the room, Di sighed and held the diamond to his chest. He wasn’t ready for 12:01 AM tomorrow morning. Or when it came to 12.30 AM. But then again, he never was.  
Kronos cursed under his breath as he ran to the Apollo cabin to get ambrosia and nectar, along with some stuff for the pains. He slowed down as he approached the door and sighed. How was he going to explain this? Especially without the medics coming running down when he knew Inferi hated large amounts of other people.  
Kronos took a deep breath to calm himself (and regain some of his breath) before opening the door and preparing for the worst.  
One of the younger children noticed him almost immediately and walked over. “Hello! Whatcha here for?” Kronos blushed as he was still rather nervous around strangers. “Um, I have a friend who … uh, doesn’t really … enjoy people fussing about him, and he says he’s like, he’s sick with something that won’t heal. He asked for some painkillers and I’ll need some ambrosia and nectar too. Just in case.”  
Thankfully the little girl nodded and didn’t press for too much information. She rushed away and in seconds was back with what Kronos asked for. “Thank you, say… what’s your name?” The girl flashed a bright smile (like, actually glowing) and proudly stated  
“I’m Natilie, Natilie Meadow! How ‘bout you? Or your friend?” she watched him with clear blue eyes as he shifted the objects in his arms. “I-I’m… Kronos, my friends Di Inferi, he likes to call me Kron, though.” Natilie nodded. “Yea, I know a bit about him. He’s like his brother, to stubborn to come to healers. Well, let me know if you need something Kronos!” she saluted to him and, with one last smile, skipped away.  
Kronos sighed in relief and longing and smiled back to her retreating form, before rushing back to the Hades cabin to check on Inferi. He found him still curled up, and holding back tears, if you listen to his labored breathing coming out in rasps. He almost dropped his supplies in his haste to get to Inferis bedside.  
“Hey Inferi, you holding up? Need the stuff I got now?” Inferi nodded quickly before being thrown into a dry, long, and seemingly painful coughing fit before he could speak in response. “Here, take these, try to calm your breathing enough to swallow it and some nectar, K Inferi?” Another nod followed his question as Inferi rolled, as best he could, onto his back and flattened out. His necklace still held to his chest.  
Kronos tried his best to help Inferi calm down a bit, seeing as he wasn’t just in pain, but anxiety too, to put the icing on the cake. When he found it was just getting worse, he decided to try something that Inferi did for him, even though he was probably terrible at it.  
Taking a deep breath he began a soft hum to a rhythm Inferi always loved to do absently, holding Inferi’s hand to get him to listen. It didn’t seem to work at first, but Kronos kept at it, and slowly, like a windup toy ramping down, Inferi’s breathing began to slow. Kronos then put Inferi’s hand over his heart, to feel both patterns and attempt to match one.  
Di’s breathing became normal over the next few minutes of listening to the hum Kron did, and feeling his heart beat. The pain even became less apparent, less encompassing. It made the whole begining of the process much more… bearible. Even pleasent if you squint hard enough. Di turned over and shifted closer to Kron, finally looking up at him.  
Di was surprised to see those usually cold, sheilded eyes looking much warmer and softer, almost borderline carmel, yet still gleaming like a piece of gold. That pale, scarred face dull of concern and worry, and even a little fear. It didn’t look very good on him in Di’s opinion.  
Licking his lips and clearing his throat, Di croaked out a weak “medicine?” and stared up at his companion. Kron nodded and reached over to the pain killers and a bit of nectar before helping Di swallow them down. Even though he choked a bit, he felt much better with Kron still holding his hand. 

Later that night, at around 11:45, Di was getting restless. He managed to convince Kron to sleep away from his bed, even though he was still in the cabin. The pain was getting unbearible again, like earlier that day. Di knew it would get worse over the day, up until 12:01 the next morning on May 22nd.  
He was thrashing around in his bed, trying his hardest not to wake Kron to avoid explaining his thrashing from the wicked, burning, sharp pains all over his body. He knew it was almost time, and he didn’t want anyone to find out yet. But, it seemed, Tempus Animarum just liked to mess around in his dimension to much for that.  
Kronos stirred in his makeshift bed as he heard the constant ruffling of someone bed in front of him. He forced himself to open one eye and was jumping up in an instant. The rustling was from Inferi, and he was _crying_ like he was going to die in a matter of seconds. He looked hysterical, and Kronos felt that way too.  
He rushed over to Inferi’s side, trying to help hold him still as a glowing gray iris and multicolored eye looked up in fear and **anguish**. He wanted to get rid of that and bring back the mischevious look he had 2 days ago that Kronos rolled his eyes at when he saw. He didn’t look anything like that now.  
Kronos managed to pin him enough to stop his flailing, but with tears streaming down Inferi’s pale face, it was hard to keep his resolve. After a moment, Kronos could hear his weak cry. “K-Krooon. G-Go before i-it’s t-to late… I only h-have 5 minutes...” Kronos glanced at the clock, it was 12:25 AM. 5 minutes for what? It didn’t matter anyways.  
“No, Inferi, I’m not going.” Inferi cried again “Kron, y-you-” he was cut of by coughing that was borderline hacking. “You have to!” Kronos shook his head, even as a dark figure began to form beside them.  
It was the size of a large horse, but with paws… It was all black save for some white markings on it legs and tail like small, sharp waves and a spikey outline around it’s eyes, like the black ones around Inferi’s. It had yellow eyes that looked just like the ones Inferi had on his cheeks that he refused to talk about. It formed in a matter of seconds and streched.  
Looking at it, Kronos felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him like a tsunami as his mind was filled with images he hated from his past, and ones he had never seen before. Like Inferi dying in his arms here and now, Inferi getting attacked by a group of mortals in black from what looked like the 1930’s, crying out for someone to help while staring right at Kronos... He saw some of the people he enjoyed at camp like Leo and Jason being hurt, torturted, manipulated and murdered horrifically.  
Then it disappeared. The real world came back into view, though the figure was gone without a trace. And Inferi was almost lifeless underneath him. Kronos quickly held a hand over his heart and felt a slow beat. Not healthy, but something. Then he felt it. The pulsing of Inferi’s soul that he showed Kronos a few days ago, was not nearly as strong. Thats the moment the realization hit Kronos like a bus.  
That creature was a part of Inferi. He was trying to hide it from Kronos. The image of his dead body flitted into his mind again as he held the slim boy in his arms.  
He wasn’t letting that happen. 


	3. The Empire Calls

**_Chapter III, The Empire Calls._ ** __  
_Di could hold more darkness in his heart than any other. His own home beside Tartarus itself. But he has many creatures willing to follow his dark, bloody path from his past.  
Kronos lived in Tartarus for many years, struggling to pull himself together. But even he never saw the creatures arriving by the edge and disappearing into the shadowy depths._ __

Kronos smiled as he saw Inferi stumble over to his table. It was May 23rd. A whole day since the ordeal with the Canis tenebris, which was what Inferi called the hound he saw at 12:30. As the night went in a quick blur through his eyes again, Inferi slumped into his seat and leaned on Kronos.  
Kronos couldn’t help the small rush of affection for the child, and quickly wrapped an arm around him. To support him, no other reason, he was weak right now. Inferi looked up and smiled at him as best he could after getting his soul torn in half.  
Kronos still noticed how Grace smirked at them and whispered something to Valdez. That didn’t mean well. And Kronos was proven right as those words came out of Valdez’s mouth.  
“Sooo… why does Di seem to be ruffled up and way to close and personal with you, Kronos? Do something you shouldn’t have last night~?” Kronos glared at the spanish son of Hephaestus and made sure to growl out a curt “Shut it, Valdez.” before he was stopped by Inferi.  
“It’s okay Kron, don’t mind him or Jason. And no, Leo. Nothing happened last night, I was just having some nightmares while I was sick and Kron was there to help me.” Kron nodded and Di smiled again, grateful that he went along with the, now obvious to him, lie.  
“However, I’ve been meaning to ask you Kron. How did you get ambrosia, nectar and painkillers from the Apollo cabin without people rushing in?” Kron blushed a bit and tightened his grip around Di’s shoulders ever so slightly. “I met a young girl named Natilie Meadow. She understood you didn’t like people that much and just gave me the stuff.” Di nodded and closed his eyes before sighing.  
“Would you mind bringing ‘em over here? I don’t wanna get up, I’m still wicked tired.” Kron rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna tell me what wicked is?” Di just smirked. “Mainer expression. Born in Portland Babe~.” His smirk got even more smug as Kron turned the color of a cherry.  
“I-I’m not your ‘babe’ Inferi.” Kronos looked away to try to hide his obvious blush at the petname. How did he and Inferi get so close in about a week? Considering Inferi’s lack of friends and trust issues, they probably shouldn’t be so close.  
“Well, Ima call you Princess then~!” Kronos turned to glare at him. “Not that either you little-” Inferi interrupted him. “Language, Princess~!” “Ugh. Remind me why I bother with you Inferi.” Said annoying brat flashed a smile. “‘Cause I’m hot and too good to resist~.” Kronos just groaned a second time. “Wrong!”

Di smiled as he essentially skipped to the dock where Kron decided to take and let Di talk with Natilie. He hadn’t heard much about the daughter of Apollo yet, but she helped his Kron, so she seemed alright. Di’s happy skip stopped suddenly. Did he-?  
Did he just say his Kron? As in they were together? No, no. He wouldn’t really wanna be with someone like Di. Not in a million years. It was just a slip of words in his haste... yea, that’s it. Nothing special. Nothing important at all. Di shook his head and continued ambling through the edge of the woods to avoid being spotted.  
As Di arrived, he saw the girl’s hair before the rest of her. It was glowing a bright yellow and could be spotted miles away. Kinda like how Di imagined Apollo’s would. He walked over to the docks and smiled a bit when he saw Kron having an easy conversation with Natilie, and making her laugh at some stupid joke.  
“Hey guys, are you having a party without me?” He smirked as Kron jumped and then glared. “How did you-.” “Children of Hades can be very sneaky sometimes.” Di looked over at Natilie as she answered for him, but recovered from his temporary shock fairly quickly. “I’m liking this girl. And being openly gay, that’s sayin’ somethin’.”  
Natilie nodded and flashed a bright smile. “Great start we’re of to. Natilie Meadow, daughter of Apollo and Katie Meadow.” She held her hand out and shook Di’s hand. ”Heh, Son of Hades and Karen Inferi here. Not much for me to tell you won’t know.” He carefully sat down beside Kron and leaned back on the palms of his hands while crossing his legs. At least this girl was nice and wasn’t treating him like a lot of other people did.  
The three had talked and joked around until the sun began to go down. But it was then that the fun began.  
Kronos watched as Inferi suddenly spotted something behind Natilie and froze, tensing up and stopping mid-sentence to shut his mouth tight, as if he was about to inhale water. The easy, calm, and collected demeanor he usually had disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
“I-Inferi? You okay?” Kronos just got more anxious as Inferi didn’t say anything, the silence stretching out, still staring frozen at something behind Natilie. Kronos looked in that direction but saw nothing except the naiads and the nymphs still doing various activities without falter.  
But suddenly, he saw a large figure on all fours dart past the trees into the forest and begin to rush closer to them. He knew one thing. That definitely wasn’t the Canis tenebris, that had paws. This creature, it had hooves and no white markings and… Were those wings!?  
Inferi slowly stood up and managed a few steps closer before stopping and balancing himself.  
“Hello Shadow, any news?” The creature stepped out. It looked like a pegasus, but it’s wings were like a bat’s, and flickering at the edges like flames, just like it mane and tail. It’s eyes were pure white save for small, black slits that seemed to work like pupils. It’s white mouth opened to reveal razor sharp teeth as it ambled forward towards Inferi, stopping and bowing to him.  
It just got weirder from there.  
‘Shadow’ snorted and began to speak in some abnormal sequence of growls, snaps, and yips, with light screeching. And making movements frantically as if wanted to run but being chained down. Inferi nodded along and repeated the language, seemingly attempting to calm ‘Shadow’ down by petting him.  
Di reached a hand out to gently pet Shadow. “Don’t worry Shad, I’ll come with you, and we can grab Thestra and Goldeen and get rid of him, Alright?” He knew the others wouldn’t understand him, but the Empire he worked so hard to create was at stake thanks to this “Lord Jeffery” guy Shadow was talking about. It worried him about how long The 13 could command without him.  
“Yes, M’Lord, I understand. But we must hurry!! Stacey, Luke, and Sylvia said they couldn’t hold out!!” Di nodded again. “Let me gather my things quickly and we can go, thank you for rushing here so fast, Shad.” The shadow horse nodded and stomped his hoof again before Di ran back to his cabin.  
Di rushed to grab his things. His dagger, “Backstabber” he calls it, his ambrosia, nectar, the extra painkillers and also putting on his necklace with the bracelet that can become his armor. He thinks he’s done and heads towards the door after scrawling a note to Nico.  
He stops short as he sees his photo of him, Nico, and Hazel, at Camp Jupiter, smiling with various objects to represent them. Di and the flag of his empire flowing behind him, Nico with his skull ring showing along with his “gay skeleton” shirt, and Hazel with a piece of gold in her hands. He picked up the photo to study it, then put it back down. He would fight for them and get rid of this Jeffery, preferably without dying. He rushed out of the room and ran back to Shadow, who was waiting and eating some flowers Natilie had.  
“Shad, we need to go, now,” The horse nodded and let his wings fall flat, allowing Di to climb up on his back and grab a hold of his mane before he stood. Di looked over to Natilie and Kron. “I’ll be back in a bit, you guys. Don’t hold up if I take a week or two to come back.” and with those words, Di rode off to the base of operations for his Empire to help stop the siege upon his castle. 

Two weeks. Two weeks since Kronos watched Inferi rush off with that literal nightmare. At this point, he’s willing to admit it. He’s worried, VERY worried as he’s seen neither hide nor hare of the halfblood. Sure, Natilie's here, but it doesn’t really compare to him with such little snark and sass. He hoped Inferi would come back in a few hours, but no such luck.  
Now he’s sitting around in the Hades cabin, looking for little things that might show where Inferi even went. Di Angelo too. To be blunt they both just went poof at this point. Scanning the cabin he found a photo of Inferi, Levesque, and Di Angelo at Camp …. Jupiter? Yeah, that was it. He was looking at it when he noticed something in the background.  
A flag, black with all sorts of characters. On the left, a dagger stood upright, sword and scythe crossed above it. To the right, a bow with a spear notched like an arrow. And in the middle, were the eyes, ears, and tail of the Canis Tenebris. He remembered that flag somewhere, but where was it? He sat for minutes unending, trying to recall where he had seen that flag. Suddenly he realized it with a spark of hope in finding Inferi.  
That flag had flew on the Poseidon cabin years ago, back when his army used the labyrinth to charge this camp. His troops brought it back to examine, but found nothing in relation with the flag, except for a place in the state of Maine. They brushed off the strange occurrence as nothing but coincidence between the camp and Maine.  
That must be where he went with Shadow and Di angelo. Despite feeling like he was about to puke from remembering the panic on Inferi’s face as he rushed off, he ran out of the cabin to go find Natilie, Valdez, and Grace. It was time he returned the favor for their hospitality to him despite the past and show the others he was loyal now. They were going to help Di Inferi with whatever he needed.  
Rushing into the pavilion, he managed to shout out. “Grace! V-Valdez! Natilie! I found something to tell us about Inferi and Di Angelo!” Panting heavily and trying to catch his breath, he stood by the doorway as the three he called scrambled and tripped over themselves to meet him. “What did you find, Kronos!? Will it tell us where he is!?” Kronos stood up tall, and debated the question before nodding a bit.  
“It doesn’t give exact coordinates, but I found this photo. See the flag there? We captured a flag like that years ago and found it was related to Maine, and It’s also his flag since the Canis Tenebris is on there! See?” The other three looked down at where he pointed at the flag, before Natilie gasped.  
“Isn’t that where he was born? In Portland Maine? He told me after we spoke a bit about the mainer expressions while you were off for a moment, Kronos.” Kronos waited for a moment, trying to mull over that information, then nodded.  
“Should we organize a party? Or just go on our own?” “I say we just demand a quest and don’t back down until Chiron lets us!” Valdez seemed on the verge of shouting at the idea. Probably because he was friends with Inferi and if Kronos knew that when Inferi was away that he didn’t want random people looking because they were told, Valdez has to know by now. Kronos found he hated that a lot when it happened.  
Natilie smirked, which probably didn’t mean well. “And Kronos here can lead the quest.” Yup, that isn’t good for Kronos, since he’s really only been around a month. Oh well, he thought, might as well. 


	4. The Battle Shifts

**_Chapter IV, The Battle Shifts_ **

_ Di was what looked like a normal half blood. But in reality, he was anything but, as shown when he steps into his place as emperor, fighting for his people. _

_ Kronos was trying anything to be helpful, to prove his worth and loyalties, especially to Inferi. But he didn’t expect to be needed desperately on a battlefield. _

 

Kronos sighed as they approached what the local half bloods called “The Darkness Children Empire”. Finally after so much searching, they found where Inferi and Di Angelo had run off to. His sigh was drowned out by a sudden explosion, and even from so far away, he could see bodies soaring through the air near the large castle.

He heard Natilie gasp beside him, and a startled “Oh Gods!” from Valdez behind him. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach, as cold as ice and yet alongside fear boiling him from the inside out. If that was what he thought it was… no, he couldn’t think like that. He had to continue what he did now, Leading his group of four up the hill to see just why Inferi had run off so quickly without so much as a  _ bye, I promise I won’t be dead _ . They might need to work on that.

As they walked up, he froze.  **_There was an all out war going on._ **

Di snarled, growling in frustration, causing another explosion upon the enemy lines. So many of his died because of that… that... little  **bastard that won’t stay dead** . Despite his pure, incinerating rage, he made sure not to harm any of his own who he’d come to love. 

This was going to be a flat out war if this continued the way it is. Di would lose everything he worked so many years, 13 if you count, to build. All thanks to  Jeffrey . With that thought in mind, he pulled out his dagger and charged, urging Thestra to open his wings to hit oncoming forces. He wasn’t going to let them die while he sat away, safe and sound. He would risk his life for his creation.

Dodging arrows and ducking close to his thestral, it was hard to see anything past the blood flying, the damned souls crying, the fires blazing, and the dying in front of him. But then again, he had a lot of practice spotting him at camp. His mind began reeling as he tried to keep from dying while looking up at the hill. Why the Hades was Kronos here!? And was that Natilie!?

Di grit his teeth. “ _ Hold your ground 13! I must investigate something. _ ” “ _ Yes sir! We won’t fail you! _ ” With that confirmation, he looked down to his white and black thestral. “ _ Thestra, go up to the hill, I need to ask a few questions. _ ” The white, emaciated horse nodded and began running up the hill, slipping slightly on the mud and jumping over the enemy, knocking them out as he went with Di sheathing his dagger on his back.

Di stared down at the four, The blond son of Jupiter, the Latino son of Hephaestus, the scared daughter of Apollo, and especially the Titan wielding a scythe that was glowering up at him on his horse, standing tall. 

“How did you four find this place!? And why are you here!?” It came out a lot more hysterical than a 92 year old emperor should have sounded, but that didn’t matter. He had to get back to the battle field, fast. His people were dying out there, more than there was in the last 5 years alone.

“We found this place thanks to your flag that led to Maine, than some local demigods led us here. It’s been almost 3 weeks since you’ve been to camp Inferi. People are worried.” Leo suddenly looked up at him. “What was that explosion, and more importantly, What the heck is going on man!” Di sighed and tucked some of his curls behind his head.

“I made that explosion Leo, It was to destroy the enemy. And this guy named Jeffrey has been after my shit for years, even in death. He somehow came back and is attempting to take power over my empire. I ran off because Shad told me the 13  command sergeant majors were having trouble keeping them away.

“I’ve been fighting ever since I got here, but their forces are overwhelming, and we’re losing. I can’t let that happen though, because I’ve spent 13 years building this place and I’ve come to love everything and everyone. I’d prefer death if it save my empire from  H I M .”

He pointed to a man on armored horseback in silver armor, scanning for him among the fight. “Look, you need to get out of here! If he sees us, he'll kill you to weaken me! I can't let that happen!” Di knew he was already hysterical, but he really couldn't let Kronos die! Or Leo, Jason, or Natilie either. He'd die first.

“Then let us help you! If we help, we may win!” Kronos shouted back at the demigod. He was surprised at the sound of his voice. It sounded like it did in the battle of Manhattan years ago, metallic and low, commanding. He hoped that would push Inferi over the edge. The son of Hades sighed in frustration and looked back behind him. He looked back at Kronos.

“If you join, you have to understand the black blood language. It keeps the enemy from hearing our orders. Come forward one at a time and let me scratch you to give you black blood. We'll sort it out later.” Inferi’s voice became lower, sending a shiver of fear down the Titan's spine. He went first as he was leading and was met with a new wound on his right arm.

Holding back any noise, he waited… then a sharp splitting headache hit him. “ _ G a h ! _ ” he held a hand against his head as whispers began to reverberate through his head, thirty voices meshing together. The pain became unbearable. Burning and darkness. Tartarus in his mind. No relief. Only torture.  **_P A I N!!!_ **

Everything went silent. The pain faded with the voices. Kronos opened his eyes to see no gash on his arm. He was on his knees on the dirt at the feet of Inferi's horse with his hands on his head and his scythe laying in front of him. The other three stared in concern as Inferi stared him down. 

“ _ Can you hear me now, Soldier? If so, get up and grab you scythe. Go help Luke and get your next commands. _ ” Kronos stood up shakily and grabbed his scythe, words pouring out of his mouth instantly. “ _ Yes Emperor Inferi! I will not fail you! _ ” 

Watching the Titan's retreating back, Di smiled. Take that Jeffrey.


End file.
